Our Last Stand
by TheGoldLily
Summary: (Based on SR4 and possibly beyond) Lily Lucario, the leader of the Saints and now the POTUS, is used to fighting gangs and the military, but when an alien invasion happens, will she be able to save her leiutenants and her family this time? Or will she loose everything she knows and loves to the events happening around her? (Will contain GatxBoss in later chapters, summary sucks.)
1. Chapter 1

_**(Hey guys! I am so sorry I put my other Saints Row story on hold and decided to write this because, well this has ALOT of spoilers in it that I wanted to write in the other story, such as little miss Jasmine Kirrlov Lucario, yep they were gonna have a kiddy :P. Just for you guys information this is gonna be a Gat X Femboss story instead of a Oleg X Femboss, don't worry I wont stop writing for "Its Not Over" I just have writers block on it, oh by the way if I missplace a name, I haven't played SR4 in a few days so I forgot. So, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO~ HERE IS THE STORY :D)**_

_**(I DO NOT OWN SAINTS ROW OR ITS CHARACTERS, I JUST OWN LILY, JASMINE, ALEXANDRA, BASICALLY ALL THAT IM GONNA BE PUTTING IN EXCEPT FOR SWEETXDEATHXOX'S, THOSE BE HER BABIES.)**_

_**(Lily's description: First female on the character select screen, a fun bob with the purple and black iridescent color, scar going over her face from the top of her left eyebrow to the bottom of her left cheek covered by the fun bob, dark purple eyes, her outfit after getting broken out of her simulated nightmare is the female style of the outfit you see the character wearing on the back of the box of SR4 and the hero-like suit that the character is wearing in the commercials and previews, scar going down her back and another one starting from an inch below her right breast to the top of her left leg. Lots of scars I know, lets start :D)**_

* * *

I walked down the hallway of the white house, my high heels clicking against the floor as I looked around at the many people that were currently standing in the hallway. I'm pretty sure its somewhere around six or seven in the morning, WAY to damn early for a press conference. I looked up ahead to the end of the hallway, smiling as I saw my husband Oleg Kirrlov with my daughter Alexandra and my newest addition to the Lucario family Jasmine in Alexandra's arms. I gave a small smile to the three and saw Alexandra and Oleg turn their heads and upon seeing me they smiled back. I was about to make my way over to them when I get stopped by Vice President Keith David with two papers in his hands, the one on the right saying 'Let Them Eat Cake' and the one on the left saying 'Fuck Cancer'. I raise my eyebrow and wait for Keith to explain.

"We only have enough money to pass one bill. So, do you wanna be the president who cured cancer or the president who stopped world hunger?" Keith asked, if he had the papers any closer to my face he would be shoving them down my throat. I poked the one on the right and added "Speaking of hunger, call the kitchen lady and tell her I need 2 hamburgers and some tiny carrots for Jasmine." Keith nodded and put the papers away. "Right away mam"

I walked on ahead, really wanting to meet up with my kids before Alexandra had to go of to school and Jasmine went to daycare. Of course that was never the case because some dickhead politician got infront of me and I couldn't understand a word he was saying. "Allow me to RETORT" I growled and in a second my fist connected with his crotch, making him hunch over in pain.

I chuckled as the man groaned and I stepped over his body, walking for a bit more until I reached the end of the hallway where Josh held his hand up and pointed to it with the other. "Hey, Oleg and I were planning on going to Camp David to watch Nyteblade, you in?" He said, I stood there for a second and shrugged as I high fived the hand that was in the air. "Yeah I'm in!" I replied, nodding with my fist pumping in the air as I then walked in the room at the end of the hallway, sighing in content as my teenage kid greeted me with a hug.

"Good morning mom, nice punch to the dick you gave to the politician." Alexandra said with a chuckle at the end, I smirked and pulled back from the hug. "You know your mother doesnt put up with that shit." I spoke, winking as I looked over to Oleg who had Jasmine on his right shoulder. "And how is my man doing this morning?" I asked Oleg as he walked over to Alexandra and I and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Doing fine, the press are giving Kinzie hell today, might wanna hurry up and get up to the podium." Oleg said with a smile. I nodded and jumped up, giving Jasmine a kiss on the cheek as the little girl giggled. "See you guys after the conference." I said, walking up ahead where Shaundi, Alice, Sky and my sister Nirvana were standing and looking nervous as all hell.

"Hey, whats wrong?" I asked, Nirvana being the little sister to me she was clung onto my side like a little kid, I stumbled back a bit, completly unexpecting the action. I mean, come on, shes 19, she doesnt normally act like this. "Ok, seriously, someone talk. I'm getting scared here." I added in, glancing between Alice, Sky and Shaundi.

It was Shaundi who FINALLY answered me. "Matt and Asha want to meet up with you in the oval office." She said, I raised my eyebrow and cocked my head to the side while patting Nirvana's back. "So? Tell them I'll meet them after the conference." I said, trying to pull Nirvana off but then stopped once I realized she had her death grip on me, a grip she normally doesnt let go of.

I tried walking away even with Nirvana hugging onto me but Shaundi stopped me by grabbing onto my arm. "It's extremely important." She added, I turned my head to her and yanked my arm out of her hand. "If it was important then MI6 would set up a meeting not just send two agents in without calling." I said, waiting for her to explain the 'importance' of this meeting. "They think we are about to be attacked by aliens." I felt Nirvana's grip get tighter as Shaundi said this, I glanced over to Sky and Alice who visibly tensed at the mention of the news.

I rolled my eyes and turned around again. "I gotta go." I said, I had a press conference and stuff to do! I cant be worrying about this shit. Sky grabbed my arm this time and I turned back around. "Come on, you know how much Kinzie has been saying things." I heard from Sky, I shook my head at this. "Since when should we take them seriously?" I retorted, obviously tired of this interruption. "When the people who helped us save the world said we should." Shaundi answered me, I sighed and pulled my arm away.

"Alright I'll meet up with them after this." I said, finally getting Nirvana to let go. "Go bring Nirvana to Matt, if it happens today I know he will keep her safe." I ordered Alice, the girl nodded and tugged Nirvana's shirt, my sister gave me a worried look. "Go, I'll be ok." I assured, she nodded and walked off with Alice.

I turned around and just as I was walking over to the staged podium, a big fuckin' hole was made in the damn ceiling, great WHO THE HELL WANTS TO INTTERUPT MY DAY NOW? Suddenly an alien-like person floated in through the hole followed by two others. Woah, so they weren't going insane.

People screamed as the big alien guy landed on the stage, I couldn't understand a damn word he was saying. When he was done speaking Kinzie walked up beside him and said. "I'm the smartest person in this room" I would snort if this whole thing wasent happening. "Oh you are? Would you like to join us?" The alien guy asked as Kinzie nodded, in the next few seconds Kinzie dissapeared from view and Shaundi jumped up for the guy, being caught by his two fingered hand. "Well hello there darling. My name is Zinyak, would you like to come with me for a little trip?" The alien I presumed was Zinyak chuckled and dissapeared with Shaundi. "SHAUNDI NO!" I yelled as I jumped to where they previously were, guards instantly tackling me so I don't get hurt.

I kicked them off and started running for the oval office, taking out my Dessert Eagle as I shot an alien that was in the hallway. "I told them to put a turret in every room." I murmured while running. "And a gun every two feet!" I added louder, seeing Asha up ahead and signaling for me to come to her. "Asha, wheres Matt?"

"Hes upstairs trying to figure out whats going on." Asha answered as I ran to my desk, smashing down the secret button I had in the Johnny Gat bust as I then started equiping the guns I had stored in secret places of the office, the walls, under the circular presidential sign rug and in the desk. "What IS going on?" I asked, Asha shrugged as I finished equiping everything, choosing to go with my shotgun as I pulled it out. "Total chaos is what it seems like" Asha answered again. "I'm gonna go see if I can find Matt-" "And Nirvana, I told Alice to bring her to Matt earlier, text me if you find them." I interrupted her, being the overprotective older sibling I am I said this in a ordering kind of way, Asha nodded and ran out of the office, me following a short time after because I was trying to pack the most ammo I could into my ammo bag.

I then started thinking who I needed to go check o- OH SHIT MY KIDS! "ALEXANDRA!" I yelled through the halls as I shot down any aliens in my way. "Mom!" I heard up ahead and sprinted as fast as I could to the source. I slid to a stop as I saw Alexandra turn the corner just as I was, she had Jasmine in her arms and the tiny girl was crying scared non stop, Alexandra looking not far from it. "Oh baby girls, come here" I said, Alexandra instantly clinging to my side once Jasmine was securely in my arm.

"Alex where is Oleg?" I asked once I calmed Jasmine down. "He left a second after you went to your conference to meet up with Josh, Mom, its fucking chaos everywhere." Just as she finished saying this Sky popped up with Alice behind her. "Shh Alex, your gonna be fi-" Just as I was reasurring her and she let go, a hole was made in the ceiling as red tube-like light formed around my young daughter. "Woah wait NO ALEXANDRA!" I yelled, by the time I went to tackle her she was gone. "THOSE FUCKTARDS!"

Jasmine started crying again and my eyes felt like they were red from the pure anger that was starting to flow through my veins. "Sky! Take Jasmine and run the fuck out of here! Alice, go find Viola and the others." I ordered, Sky nodding as she took Jasmine in her arms, I turned around and started to run down the hallway when I heard. "And what are you doing boss?" Alice asked, I turned my head and answered. "I'm taking them down, then going for my family."

* * *

_**(AND THERE IS THE END OF THE CHAPTER! :D Special thanks to SweetXDeathXOX for letting me use her OCs and Beta Reading the chapter :D REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!)**_


	2. -BLEEP-

_**(Hey guys! MORE CHAPTERS COMIN YOUR WAY! This chapter may contain slight incest, I guess you could call it incest. BTW I DON'T OWN SAINTS ROW OR ITS CHARACTERS)**_

* * *

I kept running down the hall and swung a left, shooting down the alien-like enemies that were in my way as I ran into the room ahead, getting tackled by an unknown figure. I went to push the figure off until I recognized it as my sister Nirvana. "Nirv you can't do that. Not at a time like this." I said, pushing Nirvana and myself off the ground.

"I'm sorry. They got Matt and Asha so when I saw you I just ran for it." Nirvana explained, I sighed. "Shit. Ok, maybe we finally have use for those turrets in the front yard." The instant I said this she started jumping up and down in excitement. I smirked at her and gave her the shotgun I had in my hands, switching to the Desert Eagles. When I gave her the shotgun she jumped higher and squealed. "Someones trigger happy." I joked with a laugh, hadn't seen her like that since I was elected.

We then started running through the halls again, shotgun and handguns blasting at the oncoming enemies. Nirvana even crotch tackled one to the ground. "Damn girl! You still got it!" I yelled, jumping towards an alien, grabbing their head and smashing the back of it down when my ass collided with the ground. "Your not so bad yourself!"

We saw red smoke up ahead from a huge hole in the wall, before the hole was there, there was a door that lead to a room that connected outside. Once we got through the smoke we looked up, seeing the big ass mother ship in the sky above our heads. "Ohh.. What the fuck..?" I murmured, hearing Nirvana curse under her breath as well. I raised my wrist to my mouth and tapped a button on my wrist, giving a command for the turrets in the front yard, a few moments later a turret with rockets and machine guns came up from the ground.

Nirvana jumped in the seat with the controls for the machine guns, while I just casually sat down with the controls of the rockets. I chuckled a little at her trigger happy self. "Ok on my count start blasting the suckers." I started, giving another chuckle when she started jumping up and down in her seat with more squeals. "THREE, TWO, ONE. EAT LEAD MOTHER F-" "FIRE!" She interrupted my curse as we instantly started unloading on the ships, occasionally raising our hands fist bump or pump them in the air.

You think just one of us alone is badass? Try both of us together in a crowd of zombies, Morningstar, Luchadores, furries, Sons of Samedi, Ronin, Brotherhood and Vice Kings and give us ten minutes. "WOO EAT LEAD YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Nirvana yelled, making me laugh. "Thats my sis!" I yelled and high-fived her when she shot down a huge ship, same ship crashing down in front of us.

I got off my seat and ran up the dirt hill that had formed in front of the ship, I heard footsteps behind me and unholstered one of my desert eagles, shooting the window out as I jumped in. I found my body being held by this two-fingered hand and kicked my legs a little. "Why are you humans so jumpy?" I heard Zinyak's voice say, I glanced to my right to see he had Nirvana by the neck too and then looked at Zinyak. "Get your shit off my damn lawn!"

After a few choice words and some punches, I found myself on the ground next to Nirvana's unconscious body and Zinyak's feet. "Heheheh, I'm going to have fun breaking you." I heard before my world slowly faded to black.

* * *

My head hurt like a damn -Bleep-. Wait. What the -Bleep-? WHAT THE -BLEEP-?! I pushed myself out of the chair I was sitting on and looked around."What a strange dream." The words coming out of my mouth were not mine, not controlled by me. WHAT THE -BLEEP- IS GOING ON? WAIT MY THOUGHTS ARE CENSORED? -BLEEP-

"Hello Honey!" I heard from my left and turned my head to see my sister, in a -BLEEP-ing poodle skirt as she spun inside the room, this was so out of character for her it's not even funny. "Just making sure your coming down to breakfast." OK HOLD UP REWIND. DID. SHE. CALL. ME. HONEY?! "Yes love, I'll be down in a few minutes." Great. More uncontrolled words. She nodded with a smile as she jumped and spun out of the room.

I tried to walk how I normally walk, but instead I found my arms going up and down with every step. WHAT. THE. -BLEEP-. "Wonderful day were having!" I spoke again, hearing these laughs like an audience was laughing at what I just said, when I reached the stairs I jumped up and slid down the banister. These words popped up in my face saying 'Leave It To The Saints!' with an advertisement for Friendly Fryer popping up after it.

As I walked into the kitchen, I looked to my left to see something I never thought I would see. Nirvana. In an apron. "Hey! Theres your breakfast!" Nirvana greeted, pointing to the plate full of pancakes on the table with a smile. I unwillingly walked over and sat down in front of the plate of pancakes. "So, came by earlier wanting to tell you about something important, must be one of his crazy get rich schemes! Oh that Pierce. Some strange guy, I forgot his name, came by earlier asking for you, I didn't recognize him so I just sent him away." Nirvana said while I ate, although this was the -BLEEP-ing strangest and weirdest days or dreams I have ever had, these were some pretty damn good pancakes.

"Oh! I shouldn't be blabbering on about what happened earlier today, we should hurry and go outside to wait for our ride to your public event." Nirvana advised, I nodded and put the fork down as I got out of my chair and wiped my face off with a napkin. "Shall we go love?" I asked, offering her an arm to link with hers, again, UNCONTROLLABLE WORDS AND MOTIONS.

She smiled and accepted the arm. "Yes we shall hun." I could see reluctance in her eyes, at that moment I knew these words and actions werent hers either, her eyes were screaming 'HELP I CANT CONTROL ANYTHING!'

Once we walked outside, there was a cop and an old-style car right outside the yard waiting for us. "Come on now! Don't you wanna meet some of your fans?" The cop said as he opened the back seat door for us. "Um, don't I normally drive?" I said, the cop shrugged and held the door open for Nirvana as he then went to the other side of the car. "However you prefer it." He answered as I got in, turned the egnition on and drove away when the cop was in.

Once the place was around the corner and the cop was blabbering about fishing, I sort of had control of my own words. "Fishing? What?.. This is all wierd.." We got out of the car and my hand went up involuntarily as it waved to the people around us, Nirvana seeming like she was doing the same. "Go and greet your fans before we go inside, we got time." The cop said as Nirvana and I both nodded and walked to the curb, where some guy wanted us to take a picture together, my arm was suddenly around her waist as we both smiled at the camera. "Thank you kindly!" The man said as we both walked inside.

We walked into some type of old 80s style resturant, instantly being greeted by a man as he shook my hand excitedly. "Its so great to meet you!" He said, I unwillingly smiled and shook his hand back. "Its nice to meee.. Woah." I replied when I saw flashes of red go along his figure. I yanked my hand away and I noticed Nirvana was looking at her hands. "What the -Bleep- ..?" We both said simultaniously, turning our heads when we heard growls and started backing up as the people in the restruant were glaring at us, I saw another red flash as I looked at the cop and he growled. "We don't say those words around here missy."

* * *

**_(CLIFF HANGER! Well not really since most have you have probably played the game. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!)_**


	3. Did The President Forget How To Shop?

_**(HEY GUYS! ANOTHER CHAPTER!)**_

_**(I dont own saints**_** row!)**

* * *

I quickly grabbed Nirvana's wrist and ran out the restruant, us both holding the door closed and looking left and right while I just started yelling profanities. "WHAT THE -BLEEP- KIND OF MOTHER-BLEEP-ING -BLEEP- ARE YOU PEOPLE TRYING TO -BLEEP-ING PULL?" I looked at the car we came in and made a run for it, jumping in while Nivana jumped in the passenger seat. "DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE -BLEEP- DRIVE!" I heard my younger sibling yell and I stomped the gas pedal.

We sped off, plowing down some people on our way, or should I even call them people because of what I just witnessed? "What the -BLEEP- is all this and what was with all that damn incest?!" Nirvana asked as we drove down a clear road. "I have no idea, thank god we didnt kiss or I would be throwing up right now." I replied, I could see Nirvana was gonna protest until we heard a voice of a familier hacker. "Hello? ...Hello?"

"Kinzie? Kinzie is that you? Where are you?" I answered with a question, pulling a sharp turn down the road. "I cant explain that right now but what is happening to you right now you have to resist!" Kinzie answered my question, causing me and Nirvana to look at eachother with eyebrows raised before I looked at the road again. "I'm just driving Kinz.." I looked around our enviornment as she says. "Oh, ok. Look what you are seeing right now isnt real!"

"What do you mean it isnt real?!" Both Nirvana and I yelled simultaniously as I made my way to the park. "I'll explain later, just get to the park!" Kinzie spoke as I made a sharp turn and was at the park already. "Brace yourselves" I was about to question when the car dissapeared and Nirvana and I dove and rolled on the concrete. "WHAT THE -BLEEP- KINZIE?!"

"Sorry!" Kinzie apologized as I helped Nirvana up and began to hear the familier sirens of the police. "Kinzie.." I murmured and she immediatly began to explain. "Your in a dream, or a simulation! You need to disrupt it in order to get out , go forth, unleash hell."

Those are the best words I've heard all day!

"You got it Kinz!" I yelled and stole a pistol from a cop that got out of his car, while out of the corner of my eyes I saw Nirvana throwing an old guy at a cop, shes violent this way. I shot the cops nearby and clotheslined one that was coming near. "Your doing good but you need to do more! Alot more! Go to the cat fountain, I left you a present." I heard Kinzie say over gun fire and hopped over the fence to the park, running to the middle as a cat popped out of the fountain, holding two rocket launchers. "Ohhh golly~"

I loaded the launcher that I grabbed as Nirvana grabbed the other and did the same. After a while of just completly blowing -BLEEP- up Kinzie came back on the line. "Your doing awesome! Oh wait.. Uh oh" She said which made me raise an eyebrow after shooting a rocket launcher. "Uh oh? Kinzie what the -BLEEP- does uh oh mean?!" I questioned and then heard the sound of someone extremely powerful crack their neck. "You just couldnt settle for normalcy.. You had to push and push and _push..."_ I heard that familier voice say and sighed in annoyance as I proceeded to blow the man the -BLEEP- up.

Once he was down I kicked him to make sure he was dead. I then heard the familier voice speak and looked around. "Ohh what the fuck.." I murmured as I saw a giant head speaking to me. OH YAY I CAN FUCKING CURSE NOW!

"Never expected a sociopath to settle for anything normal" The head spoke, I then remembered him as Zinyak and sighed. "I'm more of a puckish rogue" I replied with a shrug. "A rose to every name" He commented and I raised my eyebrow. "Are you trying to kill me or get in bed with me?" I asked with a cocky smirk.

"Charming.." Zinyak replied and I just decided to edge him on. "See there we go with those mixed messages again..." I commented with a laugh at the end, I felt Nirvana put a hand on my shoulder as if to say to stop. Zinyak's full body appeared as I raised my gun and just as I was about shoot he waved his hand and the gun flew out of my hand. "You cant kill me." He said as Nirvana pulled me and we tried running. "You cant run." He spoke again as the scenery disappeared and we turned back to him.

"You both, belong, to me.." He said slowly as I pulled Nirvana to my side and we turned around again but he was right there infront of us when we turned, he picked us up by the necks and walked a few steps. "Now, I am going to place you in your new homes, try to run again, and you will find your pitiful planet blown away, till next time" He then let us go and next thing we knew we were just falling...

* * *

**_(When they reached the_ ground...)**

* * *

We landed on the ground with a roll and a few grunts, I was surprised my back didnt break from LANDING ON IT. I pushed myself up and looked around, this looked just like Steelport... "Woah.. Is this really..?" I heard Nirvana say and I nodded as I pushed myself to my feet and helped my sister up.

"I got a surprise for you Boss" I heard Kinzie say as I was almost tackled down by an unknown force. "MOM! OH MY GOD!" I heard and just instantly hugged the figure that was hugging me, knowing it was my daughter Alex. "Oh god Alex I thought I lost you, did they do anything to you?!" I asked immediatly and pushed back to where she was at arms length with me. "No, Kinzie and Keith David found me, they hooked up this machine and now I'm able to help you out. Jasmine, Sky and Alice are all safe at this ship we found, dont worry"

I sighed in relief once I hear these words then remembered someone else important. "What about Oleg hun? Where is he?" I asked and Alex shrugged, she was about to answer when Kinzie answered for her via the intercom thing she can speak thro- I dont know what its called, psychic link maybe? Fuck if I know. "Last time we all checked Oleg was at camp David, he should be safe there"

"Good, now, Kinzie, were all unarmed, program us some guns will ya?" I asked as I waited for a response. "What? Did the president forget how to shop for herself? Buy some yourselves."


End file.
